the_tempest_bornfandomcom-20200214-history
Velkron Blackstone
Velkron Blackstone, born Venaren Jonathan Blackstone, is currently the only remaining member (and Patriarch) of the Gilnean [[House Blackstone|'House of Blackstone']] and the mercantile, family-run Blackstone Company. Velkron is also the current Gold Hand of the Tempest Born Company, led by his friend [[Dartan Roe|'Dartan Roe']]. He is one of the foremost explorers and historians in the Eastern Kingdoms. Background Born on Year 0 ADP in Gilneas City, concurrent with the Opening of the Dark Portal, Venaren Blackstone was raised by a wealthy aristocratic family in a town on the southern coastline of the secluded nation. His parents, Lucius and Satheria, were the wealthy owners of the Blackstone Company at the time, an upstart merchant organization that dominated the shipping lanes of the Eastern Kingdoms prior to the First War. After the Opening of the Dark Portal, Venaren's father Lucius became increasingly involved with shipping goods and services to the refugees and soldiers of the Kingdom of Stormwind to the far south. Venaren didn't see much of his father for the first decade or so of his life, until after both First and Second Wars died down. Shortly after the Second War, Gilneas' king, Genn Greymane, sealed off the peninsular kingdom from the rest of Lordaeron, effectively beginning Gilneas' nearly two decade long period of isolation. Venaren went to a private school in Gilneas City, where he learned the laws of Business, and the History of Gilneas and Lordaeron. He took a very fond liking to History, but never felt satisfied from what he learned in school. He finished his schooling around age sixteen, ten years after the Second War had concluded. After his schooling, Venaren began a tutelage under his father's wing, learning the tricks of the trade of running a large shipping business. He continued this apprenticeship for about five years, until Lucius decided to induct Venaren into the family business, as a "paperwork filer." Of course, Venaren wasn't all too ecstatic about working behind a desk, but did whatever was asked of him to assist his family, as Gilneans were suffering a decline in prosperty during this time period. Almost immediately into Venaren's employment with the Blackstone Company, his father had received word from local sea captains that a "great battle" had taken place on a far-off continent (Battle of Mount Hyjal), and that resources were needed to assist colonization efforts as soon as possible. Lucius then decided to attempt the impossible, and he rallied up a group of Gilnean men and women to venture across the Great Sea to what is now Theramore Isle, to assist Jaina Proudmoore in "setting up shop." By this time, the year was 21 ADP, and the Third War had just concluded. Lucius Blackstone eventually returned to Gilneas in 23 ADP, but he was a changed man after experiencing the savage lands of Kalimdor firsthand. He never told Venaren many stories, but the ones that he did, fascinated Venaren and compelled the curiosity in his mind to go out and seek this exotic lands. The only problem however, was the Greymane Wall, still standing steadfast, cutting off all ties with the outside world. So after a few weeks of internal debating, Venaren decided to "borrow" one of his father's ships and sail across the Great Sea with a skeleton crew in search of the vast treasures of Kalimdor. This expedition never set sail however, as Darius Crowley's Northgate Rebellion began to gain momentum in the northern part of Gilneas, and men were drafted from all over the Kingdom to serve in the fight against Crowley's rebels. Venaren was never drafted, although he did serve for a few years against Crowley, by working underground in the Gilneas City Resistance Movement. He formed a few close friends and many good contacts during this time period (23 ADP - 26 ADP). After three years of a tense "Cold War" between the Kingdom and the Rebels, fighting broke out in late 27 ADP, just as the Lich King fell to adventurers in the frozen wastes of Northrend. For several months, fighting was intense in the northern headland regions of Gilneas, with many casualties on both sides, including some of Venaren's closest friends and allies. Eventually, the Rebellion began to simmer down and the Northgate Rebels began experiencing a drastic reduction in troop size. The King blamed this on low morale, when in fact, a much more sinister force was behind this. It was a curse, seeping past the Greymane Wall from Silverpine Forest, turning mere men into wolf-like aberrations known as Worgen seemingly overnight. The King eventually realized the true threat was not of the rebels, but of the Worgen curse, and withdrew his men from the northern highlands to the safe interior of Gilneas City. Closing all gates, barricading sewers and guarding walls with cannons and riflemen, Genn believed his city and people to be safe, but he was wrong. Venaren fled home to Tempest's Reach during this time, as Gilneas City fell under siege to the newly arisen Worgen menace. News reports reached his town daily of more and more Gilneans falling to the curse and being driven "bestial" and "rabid." Venaren's younger brother, Thomas, and his best friend, Daniel, were eager to return to Gilneas City to fight the Worgen, but Venaren insisted against it. Months passed, and more and more towns across the land fell to the Worgen (around this time is when the Worgen starting experience begins). By the turn of the Year 28 ADP, Venaren and his family are holding out in the basement of their Tempest's Reach home, near the Gilneas Lighthouse, only venturing out to hunt and scavenge for food. Their once proud and great nation had been reduced to a land of blood-smeared debris and rain-soaked rubble. In May, shortly after Venaren's 28th birthday, a cousin of Venaren named Velkron managed to sneak into Tempest's Reach to help lead the family out of the kingdom and towards Keel Harbor, where Darnassian ships were awaiting to ferry them to safety. Near Aderic's Repose however, is when Venaren saw the true horrors of life. Just passing over a hilltop, a group of two feral Worgens attacked Venaren's family, one of them was recognizable as Daniel, Venaren's friend. Venaren and Thomas fought off the pair of Worgens while their parents fled with Velkron to Keel Harbor. Venaren killed one of the Worgen while Thomas was locked in combat with Daniel. Venaren realized what he had to do, and brought swift end to the life of his best friend, only to see his brother mauled and killed by a third Worgen, emerging from the shadows nearby. Venaren was too grief stricken to flee, and too weak to fight properly, and ended up bitten by the Worgen, transforming into one himself during the scuffle. With his newfound strength and bestial senses, he managed to kill the final attacker, and fled south to Duskhaven. In Duskhaven, Venaren encountered a Gilnean Royal Brigade patrol, who captured him and brought him before a group of Gilnean scientists, working for the King himself. They sedated him and treated him with a strange liquid of sorts, bringing him back to his senses, but keeping him in his beast form. Venaren remembered his family at Keel Harbor and rushed back to find them, only to find an invading Forsaken navy docked at Keel Harbor. An amphibious assault was also underway outside of Keel Harbor, with Forsaken Deathguards and Warlocks plunging into the town as fast as the plague itself. He attempted to make his way to the docks, and onboard a Forsaken vessel, only to find his parents, Lucius and Satheria, brutally killed by two Forsaken Warlocks, James Grell and Alistair Montgomery. Enraged, he stole a sword from a dead soldier and beheaded Grell, fleeing the town before he was killed himself. Returning to Duskhaven, he encountered Velkron, who had also been afflicted with the Curse, but was able to control himself. Ven and Vel shared a brief reunion, albeit a sad one, learning of the fates of their family members. Venaren and Velkron's reunion was short-lived, however, as Deathwing's return to Azeroth sent shockwaves across the world, resulting in a massive cataclysm that shook the planet to its very core. Duskhaven fell prey to a brutal earthquake, and the resulting tidal changes sent the once peaceful fishing town beneath the waves of the Great Sea. Venaren was caught in a Duskhaven home when the tragedy occurred, and frantically searched for his cousin Velkron, but alas, he was believed to have drowned in the sinking of the town. Venaren, returning to the mainland, having found it mostly abandoned (this comes after the bombing of the Horde warship, and the pushing back of Forsaken forces by Night Elves and Gilneans), comes across a small fishing boat, which he rows out to sea, hoping to find some kind of hope. He runs into an escaping Darnassian vessel, which takes him aboard and carries him across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, just as the Forsaken began to plague-bomb Gilneas City. Recent Times After the abandoning of his homeland, and his subsequent arrival in the Night Elven city of Darnassus, Venaren adopted a new name, honoring his fallen cousin Velkron by taking the name as his own. He suffered a great deal of post-traumatic stress while staying in Darnassus (roughly three months), and eventually decided to venture out to see the world which was hidden from him for so long, hoping to find a cure to his pain through exploration. One month before Deathwing's fall at the Maelstrom, Velkron Blackstone encountered a traveler by the name of Khardran Steelhammer in the jungles of Feralas. The two paired up, and set out across southern Kalimdor in a two week long expedition to document the lost ruins and exotic treasures of the beautiful continent. Upon arriving in Uldum, Velkron and Khardran were captured by Ramkahen Tol'Vir outside the city of Ramkahen. Stating their intentions to be good and lawful, the pair were eventually released, but on one term, that they investigate the ruins of the fallen City of Neferset to the southwest, along the coastline of the South Seas. The two journeyed across the dunes to the city, only to find it occupied by hostile Neferset Tol'Vir. Believing an ancient artifact to be hidden away in the city, they left Kalimdor and traveled across the Great Sea to Khaz Modan, venturing to Ironforge, Khardran's home. Less than half a year later, in 29 ADP, Velkron and Khardran parted ways for the time being, with Khardran focusing his efforts on recovering the artifact from Neferset City, and Velkron seeking to head south to the newly discovered land of Pandaria. After arriving on the sandy shores of the Krasarang Wilds, Velkron ventured west to the Temple of the Red Crane to assist an Alliance task force in dispatching a threat known simply as the "Sha." Velkron's first encounter with true evil was not an easy one, and as daunting as it was, he stayed alive, and the task force's mission was successful. Journeying north into the Valley of the Four Winds, Velkron met a Pandaren in the village of Halfhill by the name of Lau Stormbrew, Velkron and Lau became fast friends while bonding over ale, and this was when Velkron first discovered the powerful effects of alcohol on the body. Believing it to be a cure for his emotional and mental pain, he sought to have alcohol in his possession wherever he went, eventually alienating himself from Lau and disbanding their friendship. In Kun-Lai Summit, Velkron assisted a wounded Alliance colonel near the base of Mount Neverest and escorted him back to Westwind Rest. Offered a spot in the Alliance military for his actions, Velkron graciously denied and turned his attention to the west, beyond the great wall known as the Serpent's Spine. He ventured precariously into Townlong Steppes and eventually making his way south into the Mantid home of the Dread Wastes. Finding nothing of interest to him in that land, he made his way north again into the Steppes, and aided a small group of Pandaren in holding the line at Niuzao Temple, which was under a heavy siege by invading Mantid armies. Feeling as if he was exhausted of traveling Pandaria, Velkron chartered a ship to Stormwind City from Lion's Landing and spent a few months in and out of taverns across the city. During this period, he was also responsible for (unknowingly) using his company's ships to transport child slaves from Northrend to Stranglethorn Vale, under observant watch of James Hillblade. He eventually realized his mistakes and broke ties with James, reporting him to the Stormwind Port Authority. It was only in the following year, 30 ADP, that he received word of a beautiful new opportunity, on a far-off world. Draenor was open for Alliance adventurers to test their luck against the Iron Horde, and Velkron was one of the first adventurers to cross through the re-ignited Dark Portal into the dense and dangerous Tanaan Jungle. It was here, in Tanaan, that Velkron would meet one of his greatest friends and staunchest allies. While campaigning with Khadgar's forces near the Dark Portal after the initial invasion of Tanaan, Velkron stumbled across a man fighting alone against a legion of Blackrock Orcs. Stepping in to aid him, he introduced himself to the man, and the man to him. The man's name was Dartan Roe, a rough-and-tough fighter hailing from Lordaeron, who was also in charge of the growing Tempest Born Company. Dartan presented Velkron with an offer to join the company, and initially Velkron turned him down, but after weeks of suffering through the hardships of battle on Draenor, Velkron realized he could use some allies, so he managed to find Dartan, and accepted the position in the Tempest Born Company. Today Today, in 31 ADP, after the fall of Archimonde at Hellfire Citadel, Velkron still struggles with the effects of alcoholism, but is a proud member of the Tempest Born Company. He is currently the Gold Hand (economic leader) of the organization, and has since revitalized his family's company, the Blackstone Company, to assist Dartan in his efforts to promote trade and settle disputes between organizations all over Azeroth. Velkron has since met a cast of unique and honorable characters during his stay with the Tempest Born Company. He considers this tight-knit group as a second family, and will protect them at any costs. Following a "sabotaged" trade between the company and the remnants of the Defias Brotherhood at the Stormwind Docks, however, Velkron was stabbed by Dartan's cousin Thego, and was left to deal with the mental and physical aftermath. Occasionally suffering from phantom pains, Velkron still seeks to track down Thego and exact his own version of justice upon the rogue man, but is usually seen as a recluse in Booty Bay or Halfhill, in Pandaria. He has also begun a quest to track down Alistair Montgomery, the Forsaken warlock who, along with James Grell, murdered his parents after torturing them for days. Currently, Velkron is unaccounted for in the Tempest Born Company, taking a much-needed leave of absence to explore more of the world and rediscover himself. His last known whereabouts were in Uldum, seeking his old friend Khardran in hopes that they could discover the secrets of Neferset City, together. Personality Velkron is very determined, loyal to a fault, and doesn't usually take no for an answer. He is headfast, courageous, but sometimes lacks the precision and patience that others do, he rushes into situations quickly, sometimes without thinking. A few of Velkron's major flaws are his troubled past, alcoholic tendencies, recluse-like ways, impatient attitude and bitter stance towards his "bestial" form. He feels responsible for the death of his family, most notably his brother Thomas and cousin Velkron (the original), and thus very rarely transforms into his Worgen form. Velkron also suffers from stubbornness. and an occasional quick temper at the mention of anything he views with disdain (i.e. Forsaken). Velkron is usually seen as a lone-dog when not interacting with the rest of his company. He enjoys solitude and would much rather spend time alone fishing on a beach than in a bustling tavern surrounded by strangers. He views romance as something foreign, as he usually isn't the type to "settle down," but to get quick satisfaction from women in hopes that it could quell his emotional pain. It rarely ever works, but many people don't give him the chance of getting to know him, as many are driven away by his increasingly reckless demeanor and impatient habits. Velkron receives painful flashbacks every now and then, something vitally important to understanding who he is as a person. Most notable of these flashbacks is one of a ballroom in Gilneas City, he is with his parents, and suddenly a cannonball crashes through the glass ceiling above, and the party is thrown into chaos by the Northgate Rebels. It was on this day that Velkron's life sped up and never slowed down again. After the brutal death of his parents, he has a fond hatred of all warlocks and their capabilities. However, every cloud does have a silver lining, and the same is true for Velkron. He is kind at heart, generous when possible, and doesn't hesitate to stand up for those he cares about or ideas he believes in. He doesn't back down when faced with almost impossible odds, and when he isn't stricken with emotional flashbacks, has been known to be somewhat of a humorous prankster and even a slight optimist at times. Velkron's hobbies include spelunking, exploring, travelling, archaeology, fishing, hunting, swimming, practicing sword combat, drinking, handling economic business, and the study of history. Relationships Dartan Roe Velkron and Dartan have a good history together, first meeting in the jungles of Tanaan around six months before the present day. The two have shared many good experiences with each other and are always seen supporting yet joking around with one another. Velkron views Dartan like a lost brother, and will do anything for the man. He is very protective over his friends and Dartan is no exception to this. Velkron is loyal to Dartan and to the company as well, and will follow the man anywhere, even to the death. Khardran Steelhammer Khardran was Velkron's first real non-familial friend, and as such, is treated like royalty to Velkron. The two are very close friends, and have explored much of the world together, sharing the common goal of curiosity and the tendency to discover more. Khardran, like Velkron, is very steelheaded and stubborn, so the two may clash from time to time, but always seem to work things out. They enjoy sharing ale together after a long day of digging up Jungle Troll artifacts or besieging a Qiraji city to recover a lost scepter, whichever they seem to fancy that day. Lau Stormbrew Lau and Velkron were good friends in the beginning, both levelheaded but intelligent. Both wanting to venture out and see the world, but ultimately, it was Velkron's tendencies with alcohol that made him lose Lau as a friend. Lau never believed in drinking to excess, and found Velkron's habits to be almost offensive and drew too much negative energy to the friendship, which worried the Pandaren. The two haven't spoken since Lau abandoned him at the Tavern in the Mists on the Veiled Stair in 29 ADP. The Tempest Born Company Velkron considers himself to be on good standing with most, if not all, of the members of Dartan's Tempest Born Company. A relative newcomer of about two months, Velkron is still attempting to gain the trust of the Company's tight-knit members. Ultimately, however, he has found equal counterparts who accept him for his past and present, and do not hesitate to make him feel welcome in the group. He currently has no mistrust or suspicions for any members, and holds no disdain for any members either.Category:Story - Velkron